


Провожающий и уходящие

by GrafEnone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Саске снова уходит из деревни по окончании беспорядков, но на этот раз с ним отправляется Наруто по важному делу. Их провожают. // Таймлайн: после фильма «Боруто…»





	Провожающий и уходящие

— Будь осторожен, Наруто-кун, — ласково говорит Хината. В словах матери Боруто отчётливо слышит, что она не хочет отпускать отца из деревни, но возразить не смеет. Всё, что в её силах ― это желать удачи, покорно ждать возвращения и молиться о его благополучии. Седьмой Хокаге улыбается супруге, переступая черту деревни плечо к плечу с Саске. Они останавливаются и поворачиваются. Теперь очень чётко видна разница между уходящими и провожающими.

— Возвращайся, папочка, — с ноткой испуга жалобно тянет Химавари, цепляясь за мамину одежду, и Боруто уверенно берёт сестру за руку, сжимая её хрупкую ладошку в своей. Отец наклоняется к ней, даря ещё одну улыбку специально для младшей дочери.

— Не переживай! — весело говорит он. — Всё будет хорошо!

Наруто треплет детей по волосам и выпрямляется. Боруто молчит. Слишком многое на него свалилось за последние дни, чтобы теперь показывать буйный нрав. Он пристально смотрит на Узумаки Наруто и теряется в догадках: вот сейчас, в этот момент, перед ним «отец» или «Седьмой Хокаге»?

— Ты уверен, что не возьмёшь отряд АНБУ? — хмуро спрашивает Сакура, буравя старых друзей взглядом. Боруто думает, что ей, наверно, тоже не хочется отпускать их: и своего супруга, и его, Боруто, отца. Но она, так же, как и мама, не может возразить, только выказывать недовольство.

— Да ладно тебе, Сакура-чан, — беззаботно улыбается Наруто, закидывая руки за голову, и продолжает:

— Говорю же: всё нормально будет. Я скоро вернусь. Тем более, сама подумай — целый отряд привлечёт много внимания… Да и о чём речь?! — Наруто внезапно широко улыбается, размашистым шагом отступая назад, и наваливается на Саске, крепко обнимая того за шею. — Саске круче любого отряда АНБУ!

Учиха Саске кривится от этих слов, слабо отбрыкиваясь от объятий, но Сакура, кажется, расслабляется — устало и смиренно улыбается, опуская скрещённые руки. Боруто на миг становится очень жалко, что он не знает их — не знает эту «команду номер семь», какая она есть. Даже Узумаки Наруто для него может быть только «отцом» или «Седьмым». Ему также становится обидно, что он незнаком с Учиха Саске. Тот, кого он видит перед собой — угрюмый, высокий, замкнутый с закрытым лицом — отец Сарады и его наставник, не больше. Боруто испытывает слабое чувство зависти, но не знает точно, кому же оно адресовано.

Он безотчётно сжимает пальцы сестры крепче, и она переводит на него удивлённый взгляд, в ответ на который Боруто только качает головой.

— Ты прав, — говорит тем временем Сакура. — Ты прав… Но ведь на обратном пути ты будешь один.

— Эй! Сакура-чан! — возмущённо вскрикивает Наруто. — Я и сам могу за себя постоять!

— Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, — миролюбиво улыбается она.

Боруто смотрит прямо в лицо отца и не может поверить увиденному: тот гримасничает, с шутливым возмущением переговариваясь с Сакурой, отвечая вспышками на иронические редкие усмешки Учиха Саске. Боруто не знает этого человека, переступившего черту деревни Листа. Не знает этого оживлённого, смелого и бойкого мужчину, вмиг помолодевшего лет на десять. Он совершенно не знает Узумаки Наруто…

— …Сам подумай: ты — Хокаге, Джинчурики. Сейчас все страны шиноби живут в мире, потому что правят те, кто понимает, каким трудом этот мир достался. Но оттого ещё больше тех, кто яростно хочет прервать этот мир — в первую очередь, добравшись, наконец, до Девятихвостого! Каким бы сильным ты ни был, Наруто, даже с чакрой Лиса, ты — только человек, не забывай.

Слова Сакуры вдруг проникают Боруто в сознание, и он пугается. «В самом деле, — думает он, — как бы силён человек ни был, всегда найдётся сила, превосходящая его». Это отстранённая философия совсем не вяжется с обычным ходом мышления Боруто, но в последние дни многое переменилось, заставив его повзрослеть — мыслить по-иному, мыслить шире.

Боруто уже хочет рвануться вперёд, выкрикнуть: «Не ходи!». Хочет отговорить любым путём; он почему-то думает, что, может, если в обороне отца появится хоть малейшая трещинка, Сакура сможет сделать из неё полноценную дыру, потом присоединятся мама и Химавари. «Вместе, — думает Боруто, — мы сможем его отговорить». Это похоже на самообман, потому что, даже если бы Боруто мог так подумать всего неделю назад, недавние события абсолютно ясно дали ему понять: Узумаки Наруто никогда не позволит себя переубедить. 

Тот Узумаки Наруто, с которым Боруто не знаком.

Боруто сжимает губы, стискивает кулаки, подаётся вперёд, и в это время раздаётся властное: «Хватит».

— Учитель… — растерянно выдыхает он, вместо той тирады, что уже крутилась на языке ― отчаянной, ребяческой.

— Хватит, — повторяет Саске. Он по-прежнему выглядит мрачно и скучающе. «Ему, наверное, не очень нравится всё это, — думает Боруто, — и находиться в деревне — тоже».

— Мы опаздываем. Ты сам говорил, что хочешь выйти с рассветом, — теперь Саске обращается только к отцу. Его жёсткий взгляд упирается в Наруто, как могла бы упираться рукоять его катаны.

— Да ладно тебе, Саске, не кипятись, — беспечно отвечает Наруто, на что Учиха только цыкает и разворачивается.

— Пойдём, идиот, — бросает он, и Боруто чувствует, как панический детский страх отпускает его. Все смотрят в спины уходящим, и Боруто физически ощущает повисшее в воздухе напряжение, но не разделяет его ни капельки. 

Он полностью уверен, что рядом с человеком, посмевшим так фривольно называть Седьмого Хокаге идиотом, его отцу ничего не грозит.


End file.
